I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing symmetrical ketazines of the formula ##STR1## and unsymmetrical ketazines of the formula ##STR2## and mixtures of ketazines (I), (II), and (IV) or (I), (III) and (V) wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each has the same meaning designated above.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that oxidation of a secondary alcohol in the liquid phase employing molecular oxygen as the oxidizing agent gives rise to mixtures containing peroxidic products of the auto-oxidation of the alcohol.
These mixtures of auto-oxidation products can contain in addition to the peroxidic products, a certain quantity of ketone and free hydrogen peroxide depending upon the reaction conditions and the particular alcohol used.